Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS |media = Nintendo DS Game Card }} Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) is a first person shooter video game for the Nintendo DS created as a Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: World at War. It is technologically heavily based on its predecessor Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS). Although it is very similar to Call of Duty 4 DS, being developed by the same designers, it features many new changes, including a new game engine, better AI, the addition of minigames, and its own award system. Summary Set during the height of World War II, the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: World at War focuses on events that changed the course of the war. Throughout the game, player will take control of Pvt. Rook of the United States Marines, Pvt. Dawkins of the British Special Air Service, and Pvt. Dimarkurato of the Red Army. American Campaign The American campaign tells the story of Rook, a new member of the USMC, as he participates in the effort to defeat Japanese forces and take over Shuri Castle. British Campaign The British campaign features Dawkins of the SAS, as he assists in pushing German forces back towards Berlin. Russian Campaign The Russian campaign allows the player to take control of Dimarkurato, a private of the Red Army, as they push German forces out of Stalingrad and assault the Reichstag. Weapons There is a rather good selection of weapons available in-game. There are also several weapons never seen in any other Call of Duty game. Also, some of the weapons differ significantly from the console games, such as the Thompson and Arisaka (which is called a Type 99 in game) which both have 30-round magazines (The Arisaka uses a 30 round trench magazine). The rate of fire for many automatic weapons is significantly slower than in real life and the console versions. This is because the DS cannot handle those sorts of firing speeds. Each faction has its own weapons in multiplayer. For example if the player picked the Japanese faction, he will only be able to choose the Japanese weapons. This is the same for all factions in multiplayer. Trivia *The DS version was well received over its predecessor, receiving an 8.3 from IGN. *The DS version of the game also has a few similarities with the console versions of the game, being Wi-Fi multiplayer, and a few others. *In a preview from IGN,they said that Wi-Fi was going to have a create-a-class, however, this option is not present in the final version. *The player can pick up weapons in certain stages in Wi-Fi mode, such as rocket launchers and sniper rifles. *There is no Nazi Zombies mode unlike the console and PC versions. *The DS version and the PlayStation 2 version have a British campaign, however the other consoles and the PC version don't. *In the American campaign the player can see a recurring character named Pvt. Miller. *If the player melees an ally, the ally will melee him back and kill him. *In the game the player can actually see himself reloading his gun. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS), the character pulls the gun out of view whenever he needed to reload. *Oddly, all of the sniper rifles in the game share the same 3-D model, their HUD icons and gunshot noises the only difference. The 3-D model appears to be a scoped Lee-Enfield. Every sniper rifle in the game is reloaded incorrectly, as it shows a magazine being inserted (the player cannot actually see a magazine being inserted, but the player's hand movements make this obvious). *As the "R" and "L" buttons can be used for firing, it is possible to make any semiautomatic gun fire very fast by tapping both of the fire buttons in a alternating sequence. This is particularly useful in multiplayer and can be compared to the rapid-fire controllers on the Xbox 360. *This game removes secondary grenades in favour of more primary grenades. (The player can pickup a German Stielhandgranate while keeping the Russian RGD-33 Grenade, giving him 10 primary grenades in total) Video The trailer for Call of Duty World at War (Nintendo DS). thumb|left|360px Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)